


BINGO Billdip

by HelloItsNotMe (Jdkwinxgrl)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Protective!Bill Cipher, Soulmate AU, Y'all are so formulaic it's too funny, give me more of those pls, human!bill cipher, im down for all the, possessive!Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdkwinxgrl/pseuds/HelloItsNotMe
Summary: I MADE A BILLDIP BINGO, HAVE FUNNNNN!!!





	1. Chapter 1

Hey, so I've created a BINGO for Billdip fics, with one beautiful spot left vacant for either: Bill and dipper have to share a bed, tagged as Protective!Bill but it's really possessiveness and the author scarily can't tell the difference, Bill had a past *lenny face* relationship with Ford, or anYTHING YOU GUYS WANT. Any suggestions? What of the options should go in that last spot?? Anything to be added or taken out?? LEMMIE KNOW.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Guys, guys, I figured it out. The problem with most Billdip fics is summed up in this one meme I made:

 

 


End file.
